The present technology relates to an information processing device, and more particularly, to an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method capable of performing short-range wireless communication with another information processing device.
In the past, there have been wireless communication technologies for exchanging various kinds of data using wireless communication. For example, an information processing device in which a body is connected to a display unit through short-range wireless communication has been suggested (for example, see JP 2010-256973A).